A Filha de Belzebu
by ANBUnda
Summary: OC, formato de script amador, emoticons, falta de ação coerente e vilões perversos tratados como idiotas. É ou não é coisa do cão? Debut do Gato de Botas, membro assalariado do banco de reservas empoeirados da ANBUnda.


**Título original da bagaça: Novo Membro da Akatsuki?**

**Autora: Nekozawa Laka**

**Link: Procure, preguiçoso inútil.**

**Capítulo ripado por: Gato de Botas, auto-intitulado o membro mais másculo e sem talento da ANBUnda. Participações especiais: Google e Rei Juan Carlos I.**

oi :B** (Gato: Devo responder?)**

Tudo bom? -morre-** (Gato: #Enterra assoviando#)**

Tah, pra começar, essa fic eu to escrevendo com a minha amiga Jubys (quem leu a filme da akatsuki sabe), então, a culpa é dela se eu demora pra escreve!! XD** (Gato: Conjugação verbal só não te manda lembranças porque é óbvio que ela te despreza.) **- leva porrada da jubys- x.x

Quem foi no Anime Heroes em Poa dia 15 e 16/11?? :B Quem tiver ido, me diz, eu tava de Konan, e não era a de tenis, eu tava com o sapato certo, no primeiro dia e no segundo de Gothic Lolita!! XP **(Gato: Ah, claro, COMO eu poderia me esquecer depois da pole dance MAGNÍFICA no meu quarto?)**

Bem, fazia tempo que não escrevia, mas vamo que vamo! XD

Obs.: A personagem nova é criação da Jubys! n.n **(Gato: Me diz o nome completo que eu quero conhecer. #Death Note em mãos#)**

Legenda: **(Gato: Eu já falei que considero legenda a fenoftaleína dos trashes?)**

o patinho atravesoou** (Gato: Comofas atravesoar? É um jeito novo de cruzar ruas gritando alucinadamente, e o pior, com um s a menos do que o previsto no Código Penal?) a rua - **narração

patinho é atropelado por um taxi - ação

**Pata: **PATOOO!! T.T - fala do personagem

_Meu marido pato, tadinho, tão novo... – _POV **(Google: Você quis dizer: **_**pensamentos**_**.)**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo -** mudança de hora e local

(25:61 am - Cazinha **(Gato: CaZinha, meu Deus, caZinha! Que hora pra deixar a Desert Eagle na escrivaninha...)** do Pato) - Hora e local

**(N/A.: eu gosto do pato :B) **- interrupções minhas e/ou da Jubys **(Rei Juan Carlos I: ¿Por qué no te callas?)**

é isso...

boa leitura (?)

**Novo membro? (Gato: Quê, nasceu um braço a mais?)**

**Capitulo 1**

Clone feminino do Deidara** (Gato: MAIS FEMININO? Deus, o que será de mim?)**

(5:30 am – Corredor dos quartos)

Hidan batendo as panelas. **(Gato: Vai, mona, faz barulho!)**

Os Akatsuketes** (Gato: Groupies da Akatsuki? Adoro quando usam sufixos aleatórios.) **estavam dormindo tranquilamente, cada um em seu quarto (N/A.: Alguns dividiam –malicie porra ¬¬-** (Gato: Que malícia incrível! Ninguém NUNCA pensou nisso!) **mas o sono profundo dessas criaturinhas meigas da akatsuki [?] foi interrompido pelo membro mais put... quer dizer, mais vaidoso da organização satânica! **(Gato: Agora Akatsuki é coisa do Demonho! Jesus queimael!)**

**Hidan: **ACORDEM SEUS BIXOS!! **(Gato: Eu rezo para que isso tenha sido uma referência a calouros de universidades.) **XD – batendo as frigideiras com uma colher de metal o.o – HOJE É A ENTREVISTA!! XD

Konan sai de seu quarto (ou melhor: do pein) com as cabela **(Gatos: As cabela!)** tudo pra cima e cara de sono misturada com raiva 

**Konan: **Morre Hidan ¬¬ **(Gato: A mona é imortal, invejosa.)**

**Hidan: **Mas o dia ta tão lindo hoje!! E tem entrevista!! B **(Gato: "...do Marcos do BBB, aquele gostosinho!")**

**Konan: **ã? O.o''

Uma porta se estatela no chão, **(Gato: SOCORRO! VIOLÊNCIA DOMÉSTICA!)** fazendo um barulho de ESTOURO!!! XD (N/A: voz do tiozinho da Seção da Tarde) **(Gato: Caguei bolas pêlo de tanto rir, amiga.)**

**Deidara (?): **Mãe, pq tu me acordo?? T.\\) (**Gato: Detesto, detesto, ****detesto**** quando botam emoticons na história. Isso broxa até o Ziraldo, cientificamente comprovado.)**

**Konan: **Não é tua mãe, bastardo ¬¬

**Deidara: **Claro que é, quem mais me chama de bastardo?? B **(Gato: Esta autora imbecil que é categoria Chico Anysio em piadas.)**

**Itachi **– brota -: a Konan, estafermo XP – bate de cara na parede – **(Gato: Assim, de graça, só pra dar um tchans.)**

**Deidara: **Cego ¬¬

Chega Tobi com um pijama de criança muuuuuito WTF 

**Tobi: **DEIDARA-SEMPAI!! **(Gato: Sem pai! Aí é que está! Por isso que a mãe o chamava de bastardo.)** Como é bom acordar e ver tua cara feia n.n!! **(Gato: Feio é você, amigo, que usa um pirulito na cara pra esconder essa máscara Oni que você chama de rosto!)**

**Deidara **–rosna – **(Gato: Agora late, late, late que eu tou passando! (8))**

**Hidan: **Ehem, posso fala? ¬¬ **(Gato: Posso falo? #Ergue vibrador#)**

**Itachi: **Não!

**Hidan: **Vo fala mesmo assim XD – voadora dada pelo Kakuzu – X.x

**Kakuzu: **Viadinho idiota, pau no cú, fdp, me acordo as 5:30 da manhã! **(Gato: "... para malhar os glúteos!")**

**Hidan: **Tecnicamente, tu acordo as 5:32, pq já são... – nariz quebrado pelo Kakuzu – X.x **(Gato: Nariz quebrado agora impede de falar, colega!)**

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

(10:10 am – Cozinha do covil da Akatsuki)

**Pein **– cara de sono máster - : Que tu queria Hidan? ¬¬

**Hidan: **Eu so o único que não tem memória de velho aqui? Gente, hoje é ... – corte – **(Gato: Nos pulsos, espero eu.)**

**Tobi: **Tia Konan, me serve mais leitinho? **(Gato: Direto da mangueira?)** – carinha uke plus (N/a.: WTF?) **(Gato: O filho da puta não usa uma máscara? Como você vai saber??)**

Konan pega o copo E o leitinho do Itachi e dá pro Tobi (N/A.: Não malicia XP) **(Gato: Não escreva então.)**

**Itachi: **Mas é o meu leitinho!! T/.\T **(Gato: Que leitinho o quê, homem! Macho não fala no diminutivo! Ah é, esqueci, você é um Uchiha.)**

**Konan: **E daí? Pega outro ¬¬

**Itachi: **Ta, o Pein que paga mesmo!! P

**Pein **– bem desligado - : Oi? o:.:õ **(Gato: Emoticons caracterizados: uma nova razão para o suicídio!)**

**Konan: **Esquece, é foda te criança em casa... ¬¬ - encara Itachi e Tobi que brigavam pelo leitinho –

**Hidan: **DEIXA EU FALA PORRA!! Ò.Ó

Silencio toma conta da cozinha 

**Kakuzu: **Fala logo então ¬¬ Ninguém ta te empedindo **(Gato: Toda vez que alguém comete um erro tão ridículo, um bebê tartaruga morre nas praias da Bahia. E é por isso que elas estão em risco de extinção.)**...

**Hidan: **Tu ta! Ò.ó

**Kisame: **Sem discução **(Gato: E lá se foi outro bebê tartaruga...)** da relação agora ta, ninguém precisa saber o que vocês fazem nas horas livres...

**Hidan: **Quem disse que a gente ia fala sobre o que a gente faz no quarto... O.O – tapa a boca – **(Gato: Amiga, ainda não sei como Pai Kisame adivinhou! Só se ele ouviu seus gemidos de cabrita espancada ontem de noite.)**

Kakuzu metralha ele

**Kakuzu: **Cala a boca seu filho da puta! Ò.ó

**Hidan: **Isso dói! T.T **(Gato: "Ai, Kakuzinho, seja mais gentil!")**

Konan levanta da cadeira

**Konan: **FALA LOGO HIDAN!! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **É que...

Toca a campainha

**Hidan: **Deve ser o primeiro entrevistado n.n!

**Akatsuketes: **O.õ

Porta de entrada voa longe

Bate na cabeça do Pein (?)

**Deidara: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MULHEEEEEEEER!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH T.T - esconde atraz do Itachi – Trauma de mulher i.i **(Gato: E duvidavam quando eu dizia que o Deidei era gaydacu. #Desdém#) **

**Konan: **Isso foi uma indireta? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Talvez _

Konan da uma voadora no Deidara

Uma mulher loira, estranhamente parecida com o Deidara, só que com peitos, muuuuuitos peitos, eu com a franjinha do outro lado, entra na cozinha com cara de má (?)** (Gato: Projeção estilo Bella Swan detectada e em movimento.)**

**Mulher: **Ta, quem é o líder dessa joça? Ò.ó **(Gato: Ai que beesha cheia de atitude!)**

**Akatsuketes: **O.o – aponta pro Pein –

**Pein **– caído no chão - : Que que tem eu? O.O eu juro, eu roubei os biscoitinhos i:.:i!

**Tobi e Itachi: **FOI TU?? D:

**Pein: **Acabei de dizer que não porra ¬¬ **(Gato: Reveja sua frase, amor, porque não há nada nela que indique negação.)**

Discução **(Gato: Não era erro de digitação! Realmente, ela errou ****de propósito****. Muito me espanta.)** doida entre os Akatsuketes sobre o roubo dos biscoitinhos XD

**Mulher: **Aff... ¬¬ CHEGA!!! Ò.Ó

Geral para a briga e olha pra ela

**Mulher: **Meu nome é Awana, e eu to aqui porque meu pai disse que eu poderia substituir o Akasuna no Sasori nessa porcaria aqui ¬¬ **(Gato: Se é porcaria, vire as costas e pique a mula!)**

**Deidara: **E qual teu nome? :B

**Awana: **Acabei de dizer, peste ¬¬

**Deidara: **O danna-sama me chamava assim i.\\)

**Akatsuketes menos Deidara: **Denovo não! **(Gato: Denovo? Separa que é briga!)**

**Deidara **– tendo crise emo –

**Awana: **Que que eu fiz? O.o

**Konan: **Ele tem muita saudade do ex-namorado dele, fica todo sentimental quando se lembra dele... **(Gato: Por que será, amicas?)**

**Awana: **Ele?? Isso ai é uma mulher NE? O.o

**Itachi: **Acredite é um biba

**Kisame: **Olha quem fala B **(Gato: "Você, que recebe no ânus toda noite, chamando alguém de biba! Me poupa, bee.")**

**Pein: **Voltando ao assunto... Que que tu quer aqui, Awana?? **(Gato: Mas será o Benedito e seu progenitor transando no meio da praça que NINGUÉM escuta o que essa OC nojentinha fala??)**

**Awana: **Meu pai disse pra eu vir aqui, para substituir o posto do Akasuna-sempai, então, cá estou... ¬¬

**Pein: **E quem é teu pai?

**Awana: **Orochimaru... **(Gato: A filha do Orochimaru é loira! Ele engravidou do Naruto, só pode!)**

**Itachi: **O/.\O WAAAAA!!! – sai correndo –

**Tobi: **O.O WAAAAA!!! – sai correndo –

**Sasuke (?) do nada: **O.O WAAAAA!!! – sai correndo –

**Awana: **medo... o.o

**Deidara: **É que ele já comeu os 3 XD **(Gato: "Ao mesmo tempo, usando três 'cobras' diferentes.")**

**Hidan: **E pra quantos TU já deu? ¬¬ **(Gato: Hidan finge que não tava lá naquela noite, né.)**

**Deidara: **NE... segredo! XP

**Tobi: **Ele é fiel, ao danna... XD

Tobi e Deidara começam briguinha de irmãos **(Gato: Se você quer ser um trasher, atenção à dica do Tio Gato: comece brigas do nada para dar movimento ao seu lixo.)**

**Awana: **CHEGA -soco no Tobi e chutão no Deidara (N/A: Sim, naquele lugar)–

Mascara do Tobi quebra 

Montinho em volta, menos Deidara e... Awana? **(Gato: Não, o Rei Leão.)**

Tobi olha para eles e....

Outra mascara ¬¬

**Akatsuketes: **¬¬''

**Tobi: **:B

**Pein: **O que você sabe fazer de útil? **(Gato: Bota um poste, um chicote, um par de algemas e três vibradores coloridos na frente dela pra testar, gacto.)**

**Awana** -chuta Tobi longe, ele atravessa a parede, e fica o formato dele nela.... (na parede)- **(Gato: Perdi a sintaxe dessa frase. #shora litrus#)**

**Konan:** Gostei... n.n

**Pein:** Ta dentro! Hida... Cadê o Hidan?o.õ

Silencio...

**Tobi:** Cadê o Kakuzu? D:

**Konan:** Yaoi :B

**Awana:** Yaoi :B

**Konan:** Yaoi :B

**Awana:** Yaoi :B

**Konan E Awana:** YAOI! \\o// **(Gato: A GENTE ENTENDEU DA PRIMEIRA VEZ, ESCLEROSADAS DO TIBET!)**

**Homens:** O.o

**Pein:** Medo...

**oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

(21:30 pm – Sala de TV, no sofá e/ou na mesa de jantar)

**Kakuzu** – jogando pôquer com o Kisame, Tobi e Pein - : A mulherzinha ainda ta na sala?

**Tobi:** A Awana, a Konan ou o Deidara? :B

**Kakuzu:** O Hidan né ¬¬ **(Gato: Aí todo mundo é mulher, alende.)**

**Tobi:** Ta vendo a novela com as mulheres! **(Gato: Ou seja, todo mundo. /duh)**

**Kisame:** Isso inclui o Itachi...

**Tobi:** E exclui a Konan! XD

**Pein:** Mas ela é mulher i.i **(Gato: Aham, Temari também é.)**

**Tobi:** Não, tu é o uke, ela é seme! XD

**Pein** – metralha Tobi -: ¬¬

**Kakuzu: **E a tal filha do Orochibicha? Peitxuda ela... **(Gato: De onde você tirou esse x, docinho?)** mas parece ser chata...

**Tobi:** Eu já conhecia ela o.o

**Machos:** Como? O.O

**Tobi:** Eu já comi... quer dizer, brinquei com ela n.n **(Gato: Aaaaaah, faça-me o favor! Até parece que o Tobi-vai-tomar-no-toba come alguém!)**

**Pein:** Meeedo o.o

**Kakuzu:** Ela é igual ao Deidara…

Porta cai... denovo _

**Kisame:** Agora que eu concertei! Ò.ó **(Gato: #imagina Kakuzu regendo uma orquesta e suicida-se, desistindo desse mundo maluco.#)**

**Deidara:** D... d.... da... da... danna? O.O

**Continua.... (Gato: Por favor, NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!)**

**Capitulo 1! (Gato: Sério?)**

lol

bem, você que conhece minhas fics já sabe, REVIWS SÃO BONS, E FAZEM BEM A SAUDE!! XD** (Gato: Tá, classe média, mas o que é reviw? E cadê o acento de crase que eu te emprestei ontem?)**

então deixe-os nessa fic e fassam** (Gato: E lá se vai uma ninhada inteira de bebês tartaruga.) **duas bakas ''escritoras'' felizes! n.n

você que nunca leu uma coisa que se denomina fic, minha, REVIWS SÃO BONS, E FAZEM BEM A SAUDE!! XD **(Gato: Só confirmando, mais uma vez, que não era um erro de digitação. #joga uma pedra#)**

-leva pedrada-

-morre-** (Gato: Funciona!)**

x.x

kissu

jah neh** (Gato: Vade retro, bruaca! Nunca mais chego perto de uma fic sua NA VIDA.)**


End file.
